


The assassination of Reginald Hargreeves

by thegreattelleroftales



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreattelleroftales/pseuds/thegreattelleroftales
Summary: All the assassination attempts towards Hargreeves and how 6 out of the 7 attempts failed.





	The assassination of Reginald Hargreeves

 

#1. He didn’t join in until it was too late. Not that it was completely his own fault. Why bite the very hand that feeds you? Why kill the man who raised you as his golden boy? He knew something was wrong of course. He wasn’t an idiot. He just didn’t know how to handle it. Self-reflection was the first step towards a very long journey. He did his best to make a good start. He tried to listen, to let the man Hargreeves made, die. And create a new one himself. Unfortunately, it was too early to even pull the trigger.

 

#2. He was always very well aware, of the fact that eventually, he would have to kill the man behind the desk. He fired many times. But, the bullets would barely scratch his target. He was bulletproof. Constant disobedience and small rebellions, unfortunately, get you nowhere. He would fire his gun again and again and again. And every time he would miss for a few inches. Little did he know that he missed on purpose. Or at least unconsciously on purpose.

 

  
#3. She would mind killing the man on the spot. She didn't like him anyway. But, again, she couldn't deny the advantages of keeping the old man alive. She held her guns close. Hidden under her clothes. As a child, she used them once or twice. No result of course. She hadn't made much of an effort, to begin with. She could gain much more with the old man around. As an adult, she tried more often, from time to time she would make him bleed. But, the wounds were never fatal. She wasn't ready to leave her comfort just yet.

 

#4. He dreamt of the day he would blow the bastard's brains. He would stand in front of him, eye to eye and pull the trigger. Blood would cover his clothes and that pink Kennedy dust. And he would enjoy every fucking minute of it. He would laugh and then empty the rest of the bullets on the dead body. Just in case that bustard survived. However, he was never that good in a compact. And despite, what he said, he didn't exactly have the guts to do it. So, he would aim at himself. Taking all the bullets. It was painful and life draining. Yet, he knew that the bastard would turn mad. So, he kept doing it out of spite. He never realised who much addictive it was until too late.

 

#5. He fired occasionally. Most times on point. Not enough to break him though. Yet, he knew the man would get pissed and that was enough. He kept doing it until he got bored. And one day, he simply ran away. He ran as fast as he could until it was impossible to go back. He spent half his life training. Ultimate goal: kill the old man. He kept one bullet specifically for him. But, with every step, he began to look more and more like the man. Fortunately, he was lucky enough to get ... rewind.

 

#6. The only successful one, even though the price was too great. An eye for an eye, a life for a life. He didn't intend to die of course. He would never have wasted his life, just to get revenge on the man. It was sudden and yet it worked. He left his last breath, and Hargreeves left all his hopes to take advantage of the monster. Great loose of potential. Hargreeves' pride never healed.

 

7#. Just like the other one, she would fire regularly. Mathematically speaking, 1 bullet out of 10 would do the job. Small rebellions and constant fights. She hadn't anything special to do anyway. She left the house and almost forgot about the assassination to the point the bullet almost hit the target efficiently. Almost, because then, she came back for one last attempt; when she found that typewriter. Big mistake. After that, it was only a matter of time to fall all the way back.


End file.
